chillfandomcom-20200216-history
ChiLL aDVENtuRE: Journey to Terraecore Canyon
Chill Month Day 1: The Six Stories Since Chill Adventure's build is similar to that of Sonic Adventure's in which six stories are told. Today and tomorrow it will be suggested (not voted) upon who will be our six protagonists. VIEW THE POLL RESULTS HERE! Suggestions You can add suggestions. Every user only gets one protagonist. Boom's Contestants *Boombomb the Hedgehog *Flame the Hedgehog *Alphonse the Fox Apallo's Contestants *Apallo The Hedgehog *Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog *Diana The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hawk' Bluray's Contestants *Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox *Bluray the Fox *Jowan the Weaselat SonicStar3000's Contestant *JT the Hedgehog *James the Blue Jay *Edward the Fox LegionTheHedgehog's Contestants *Sparks The Hedgehog *Yugi the Fox *Imperita the Hedgehog RayxCreamMaker's Contestants *Reggie the Bat *Joseph the Wolf *Maya the Echidna *X the Hedgehog Chill Month Poll 2: Helpers to the Heroes; 3/15/13 To involve more characters, helpers have been called to help the heroes. Of course only 2 helpers per hero. But these are all suggestions. You have until 3/16/13, 8:30 pm EST to suggest heroes. There is no limit on suggestions. Boombomb the Hedgehog's Suggestions *Ciel Mackenzie Hale *Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox *Reggie the Bat *Sigma Hale Apallo Jr. the Hedgehog's Suggestions *Apallo the Hedgehog *Eva the Hedgegoose *AquatiaFox *Hawkener *James the Blue Jay Bluray the Fox's Suggestions *Chewie the Kirby *Clyera the Cat *Josh the Hedgehog *Terra the Cat *Eryka Capoeira Edward the Fox's Suggestions *Alphonse the Fox *Yugi the Fox *Winry the Hedgehog Sparks the Hedgehog's Suggestions *Doom the Dark Lord *JT the Androhog *Cyrus the Galactic *Natural "N" the Hedgehog Joseph the Wolf's Suggestions *Makoto the Dog *Brittney the Bat *Jimmy Canvas Chill Month Day 3: Others *Boombomb the Hedgehog (Ciel and Sigma) *Junior the Hedgehog (Eva and James) *Bluray the Fox (Chewie and Eryka) *Edward the Fox (Alphonse and Yugi) *Sparks the Hedgehog (JT and Cyrus) *Joseph the Wolf (Makoto and Brittney) These are the characters who will be holding this operation together for the most part. But you may be thinking "There's more than six people come on chill. What about us?". Simple. Aside from out six protagonists and their 12 sidekicks they're are also gonna be assists/friends. What are they? Well that requires some details on the plot. The malevolent and egotisitical (supposed) Creator of the Universe who boasts of his supposed creation of the Mobi-Gods reveals that he has been in sleeping since the near beginning of the Chillverse and has now obtained knowledge of a deep secret of the Earth's. According to the legend he obtained below the Grand Canyon is an oddysey which is known as the "Terraecore Canyon" and below it is a prize even the bravest of warriors have yet to pay witness. In his attempt to see if this legend is true he kidnaps numerous heroes and possible threats to his plan and had them capsuled and used as energy for his Doppelbots. Once freed these people will be able to assist the heroes minorly, join them temporarily or go off on their own path. The following people have been kidnapped and are possible to save *Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox *Jowan the Weaselat *Techno The Hedgehog *Pyro the FirefoxHog *Maxwell the Rooster *Matthew the Pegasus *Annie the Cat *Yipper the Bat *Aleah the Raccoon *Croth the Dingo Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Legion's stuff Category:Boombomb's Stuff Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Roleplays by ApalloTH